Subtle
by KNO
Summary: One shot. Neji/Sakura pairing. Surrounded by constant death and despair, the ANBU captain and his subordinate are required to learn a few things. Love, for one. Rated T for some language.


_Hi, guys!_

_THIS IS ELEVEN PAGES! Woot! That means this is easily the longest one shot I've written. Ever._

_:D_

_I got this idea Thursday and I just finished it last night._

_Be grateful. :D_

_Also, this is another Neji/Sakura pairing. Yes, yes, I know. What is the world coming to, blah, blah, blah._

_Get over it. I still expect my Neji/TenTen readers to read this. :P Yes, that means you._

_:)_

_So, without further ado, here you are._

**Disclaimer:** Kiiiiiiiiiiiisssshhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimoto!!!!!!

* * *

_Subtle._

They were not friends.

If anything, they were just acquaintances, sorted and compiled by their close age.

-

She resented his cold, impersonal attitude.

He despised her girlish name and the way she laughed, like life itself was something to chirrup at.

But they had to work together.

He was her captain and she had sworn an oath to obey his every word.

She was his subordinate and he had taken his own oath that he would look after her, like a shepherd watches over sheep.

They were bound to each other, whether they liked it or not.

Pity.

-

The thing Sakura hated most about ANBU was being called into service during one of her long term breaks that ranged several weeks.

Like an occasion such as this.

She was zipping through the streets and alleyways of Konoha, her porcelain mask that resembled a swan banging against her thigh and hip repeatedly.

It was just like her squad captain to do this; call her out on her break, temporarily putting her back into service.

Sakura used every virulent word in her vocabulary to curse him as she quickened her pace.

-

Finally she reached the entrance of the ANBU headquarters, stationed covertly in a unanimated part of the city, where there was an absence of crowds.

She skidded to a stop before her squad captain, agrestic.

"Sir," greeted Sakura firmly.

The man in the dragon mask looked up from something in his hand.

"I'm sorry to call you out into service when you're on one of your breaks, but I needed you on this assignment," came the short apology.

Sakura nodded, though internally she had not accepted.

"How many are required for this particular mission?" Sakura inquired, her question clipped.

"Three. Kuma will be here in a few minutes," answered the captain briefly, as was his nature.(1)

Sakura clenched her teeth, attempting to hold her tongue against speaking out angrily.

She lost.

"Forgive me for asking, but if this assignment only required that of three people, why could you not choose a member of our squad that was not on leave of absence?"

Underneath his mask, Neji smirked privately at his subordinate's aggravation.

"I think you've forgotten that you're the only medical ninja in our entire squad," he reminded.

Sakura clenched her fist at his somewhat amused tone.

She had just opened her mouth to deliver a retort when Kuma walked up briskly.

"I apologize for my lateness, Captain," Kuma politely expressed, his tone flat like normal.

He nodded fleetingly at Sakura in greeting.

"Never mind that. Let's get going," Neji quickly responded, pushing himself off the building he'd been leaning against and walking forward.

Sakura grumbled as she reluctantly followed.

Kuma reassuringly clapped her on the shoulder.

-

They had been sent to the Land of Waves to execute a large threat of rogue nin that had grown to alarming numbers.

Their trip would take them two and a half days, much to Sakura's displeasure.

She did not mind Kuma; he was perfectly adequate as a traveling partner.

However, referring to her squad captain, Sakura was less than delighted.

"Hakucho," called Neji as they soared across land, "quicken your stride. You're falling behind."(2)

Sakura gritted her teeth.

What bothered her most is that he had been right.

They continued for several hours before stopping for a small rest.

While Kuma and Sakura rested, Neji surveyed the perimeter, walking in and out of earshot.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he were a little more sociable," grumbled Sakura.

To her discouragement, Kuma heard her.

"He would probably lighten up some if you did not argue every order," responded Kuma playfully.

Sakura knew he was smiling underneath his mask.

She scoffed in reply.

"I don't argue _every_ order," she shot back, offended. "Merely the ones that seem irrational."

"Which are all of them, hm?"

Sakura laughed a little at his joke.

"If the two of you are done talking about me, let's resume our mission."

Sakura grimaced at her captain's voice, feeling guilty.

Kuma and Sakura rose to their feet, obediently chasing after their fast moving captain.

-

They traveled for another long while, trees and other unimportant landmarks flying behind them.

Eventually, Neji halted abruptly, causing Kuma and Sakura to stumble into a graceful stop.

"We're going to be ambushed," explained Neji in a low voice. "Hakucho, didn't you see that wire a while back?"

Sakura nodded, recalling where she almost tripped.

"Yes, Captain."

Neji sighed.

"Well, would you prefer for them to jump us, or go after them?" mused the squad captain, not particularly concerned.

Sakura nor Kuma responded.

They would not have to; their leader would make the best choice.

"Never mind. A decision will not be necessary. Hakucho, Kuma, prepare yourselves."

Sakura had already removed her ninjato from the scabbard on her back.

Kuma stood in a threatening stance, his body crouched, dangerous.

Sakura glanced at her squad captain.

He also was holding his ninjato.

On the hilt, there were threads of red leather.

Sakura had heard many stories about those numerous pieces of leather.

Some said that for every person he killed, he added another red string. The storytellers usually tacked on that they'd seen the young captain at a bar some previous night, boasting of his kills.

Others swore that the red threads symbolized how many missions the captain had failed to complete.

Sakura did not know the real reason.

But she was not going to be the one to ask either.

Sakura's attention diverted back to the task at hand as a group of shinobi emerged ahead of them.

Sakura noted almost immediately the rough lines crossed through the various forehead protectors.

Rogues.

There were eight of them, all men save one woman.

A few of them were grinning crudely.

"Well, well. How did we come to be graced by the presence of the esteemed Konohagakure ANBU?" questioned a man loftily.

Several snickered.

Neji stepped forward, grim.

"I presume you are the rogues that have polluted the Wave Country?"

The leader moved into view, previously shielded by his followers.

He merely inclined his head in acknowledgment of the captain's question.

Sakura absentmindedly moved in defense, nearing the captain's shoulder; she really didn't like the aura around this rogue.

Her activity was not unnoticed.

Three rogue shinobi had their eyes on her, hands and weapons exposed, minacious.

"Hakucho," murmured Kuma, his voice straining in warning.

Neji's arm was extended out, half shielding and half admonishing her.

"Wait," he instructed to her softly.

To the leader, he said, "If you reveal your information now, we will spare you."

Sakura sent a sidelong glance at her squad captain.

He was lying.

They'd been sent to kill them. Those were their orders.

You do not argue with orders, however disagreeable they may be.

"You expect us to believe that, shinobi?" replied the leader quietly.

The leader's eyes flicked from the ground to Neji and Sakura.

Sakura blinked from behind her mask.

This man was baleful.

He would do everything possible to hurt them.

Sakura tightened her grip on her ninjato.

"That . . . is unacceptable!" shouted the rogue leader, unsheathing two sais strapped to his back.

With that signal, the eight rogues started forward, menacing as they started to unpack their own weapons.

"Don't you dare die, Hakucho," growled Neji urgently as he moved in front of her.

Sakura nodded seriously and put some distance between she and her captain; if he was injured, her close proximity to him would harm her also.

Sakura's eyes carefully flitted around the area.

Kuma and her captain had already entered battle with the rogues.

Kuma was battling two, her captain fighting four at once.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura detected some movement.

She turned to face the last two shinobi.

It was a woman and a man.

The woman was smiling at the prospect of a challenge.

"Well, well, you're very pretty, aren't you?" she wickedly complimented. "It's a shame you'll be dead soon."

Sakura did not even attempt to laugh.

She swept forward, using the grace that had gained her her code name and porcelain animal mask.

The man was the immediate threat, so Sakura approached him first.

Before he had time to block her attack, Sakura mercilessly swung her ninjato.

His blood stained her armor and face as he thudded to the ground.

Sakura pivoted to face the woman.

Her amused smile was gone, having been replaced by ugly revulsion and abhorrence.

"You will pay for that."

"We will see," Sakura replied flatly.

The woman took one step towards Sakura and moved her right arm in a quick, fluid motion near Sakura's shoulder.

A sharp pain flooded through Sakura's left shoulder.

Anxiously, she looked down to see a deep gash and blood.

Sakura studied the rogue shinobi before her.

_She channels Chakra to her hands and uses it like a blade, creating wounds_, thought Sakura.

Sakura's eyes flickered to find her squad captain, who was famous for his ability to block Chakra points in the body.

Bodies lay dead around him and the young captain was standing in the center, surveying his work absently.

"I would greatly desire your help, Doragon!" called Sakura, feeling helpless as she blocked one of the woman's hits with her arm.(3)

As the woman wrested free of Sakura's grip, she brought her fist across again, directed across her chest.

Sakura crumpled at the slash across her body, the cut deep and wide.

Sakura touched it, seeing the blood on her fingers.

She was dizzy.

Sakura watched as Neji thrust his ninjato into the woman's stomach as she continuously cut away at his skin.

Neji removed his ninjato as the woman fell to the ground, dead.

He then crouched by Sakura, examining her wounds.

"You need medical attention," he stated.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, grasping for a deep breath. "Besides, I thought I was the medic here?"

Neji smiled.

"Do you have enough energy to heal yourself?" he inquired.

Sakura sucked in another gasp of air.

"I should. But I'll have to rest after."

"Of course," said Neji with a nod as he gripped her uninjured arm and pulled her up, supporting her.

A thought occurring to him, Neji swiftly glanced around, trying to locate his other member.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

"What?" asked Sakura crisply.

Neji inclined his head to a spot where two bodies were lying.

Sakura almost collapsed again.

"Kuma," she whispered.

Sakura pulled free of her captain's firm clutch and stumbled over to her comrade, loosening the string that secured her mask and cast it off.

Kuma sported a wound in his chest, directly in the middle.

His armor was cracked and his clothes were bloodstained.

Shaking, Sakura removed his mask.

Kuma's eyes were closed, his mouth securely twisted into a frown.

His brown hair was matted down, stiff with expiration.

Tears appearing in her eyes, Sakura fumbled her hands just above the man's chest, channeling her medic-nin abilities.

"That'll be useless. He's dead."

"I can still save him," Sakura choked out.

"No, you can't. He's _dead_, Hakucho."

Sakura shook her head, truly emotional, and covered her face with her hands.

"If you aren't prepared to take care of the body, stand aside and allow me to do it."

Silently, Sakura stood, ignoring the pain across her body, and wandered away, Kuma's porcelain disguise in her hand.

Sakura disregarded the sounds of thuds and the scent of burning flesh.

The wind caressed the trees, sending Sakura the strong smell.

She swallowed, clearing her face of tears as she returned her facade to impassive.

Neji emerged beside her, holding out her swan mask.

"Let's go. We need to attend to your wounds," Neji whispered, his words muffled behind his mask.

Sakura reached for her mask, taking it in her free hand.

Neji's hand slipped to her waist, supporting her weight once more.

The two survivors slowly moved out of the area.

Even though Neji was not a medic, he did a fair job in dressing Sakura's wounds, bandaging them carefully.

Grumpily, Sakura had advised him, and much to her dismay, he ignored almost all of her instructions.

"You used too much alcohol," she complained, holding her shoulder.

Her squad captain had removed his mask in the privacy of their hotel room, obviously deeming it safe enough to reveal his true identity.

Sakura did not see Neji Hyuga with his mask off frequently. He usually preferred to wear it almost everywhere in Konoha, just around town.

Though, considering her captain never took long absences of leave, this fact was logical.

Sakura watched him move around the room, rearranging things and assessing others.

"Are you restless, Captain?" she eventually queried.

Neji looked over his shoulder at her.

The skin around his eyes crinkled, and Sakura could tell that he was smiling.

"Yes," he answered, standing to his feet from a kneeling position. "It's impossible, really. Ever since I've joined ANBU, I can't stand still anymore."

"When did you first join?" Sakura asked.

Neji held up a hand with all of his fingers extended.

"Five years ago."

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Long time," she commented with a sigh.

Neji angled his head towards her in an acknowledgment.

An awkward silence followed, and Sakura fidgeted with her bandages.

Neji knelt to the ground and rustled through some of his things before standing and holding out a wooden box to Sakura.

"Eat it. You have to keep your strength up."

Sakura eyed the box before sliding open the lid.

"A bento?" she questioned, looking up at him.

Neji nodded, a slight smile on his mouth.

"My cousin was kind enough to make it for me before I left."

"Why don't you eat it, then?" suggested Sakura, holding the box out to him.

Neji shook his head.

"No. You need it more than I do."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but picked up the chopsticks inside the bento.

-

Soon after finishing the meal, Sakura drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was dark in the room, and in a second, a brilliant streak of white light struck through the room.

Thunder followed, booming loudly.

Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes that had collected there.

She glanced around to find her captain standing at the only window, watching rain come down in sheets.

"Captain?"

Neji had seemed not to hear her until he turned.

His pale eyes were sad, drooping and thoughtful.

His arms hung limply at his sides, dangling helplessly.

Sakura looked away, surprised by the disturbed look she'd seen in the Hyuga's eyes.

"Did the storm wake you?" he asked quietly, his throat dry.

Sakura nodded.

"Will we be returning to Konoha soon?" Sakura evoked swiftly, trying to forget the image.

Neji blinked and glimpsed out the window again.

"Yes. As soon as possible," he ultimately responded.

Sakura nodded again and settled into the bed's pillow.

She pretended to be asleep until morning lightened.

-

Neji had taken residence in the bathroom, leaving Sakura to change her underclothes and air-dry her hair some.

While standing in front of the room's only mirror, Sakura noticed Neji's ninjato lying on his unoccupied bed.

Curious, she walked over to it and held it in her hands.

Her wet hair swept past her face, obscuring her view, and Sakura hurriedly pushed it behind her ears.

The metal was cold.

Unsurprised, Sakura ran her finger down the length until it reached the tip of the blade.

She prevented herself from letting the metal prick her finger; Sakura could tell it was sharp, just by glancing at it.

Sakura fingered the red tassels of leather on the hilt.

The space between the hilt and the blade was almost filled; only a few more pieces of leather would be allowable.

Sakura noticed that some of the leather was older, since there were some that were frayed and cracked, and others that were new and still shining.

A hand reached out from past her shoulder and grasped the end of the hilt.

Startled, Sakura dropped the ninjato.

It clattered to the ground, heavy.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said in a rushed apology, kneeling to pick it up.

Neji smirked and took the ninjato, waving away her excessive apologies.

"I caught you looking at them," mused Neji, gesturing to the pieces of red leather.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"You've heard the stories, I'm sure," he continued, running the tips of his fingers over the material.

"A few," Sakura admitted.

"Would you like to know the truth?" offered Neji casually.

Sakura bit her lip, wondering if he was being serious.

"Sure."

Neji's eyes looked over the hilt, his thumb pressing against the last thread.

His eyes flicked to hers.

"Every thread represents someone I've lost that was important to me. Whether I knew them well or not."

Sakura's forehead wrinkled.

"This one," Neji pointed to a string four places down from the start of the hilt, "is for a little girl I met in Earth Country. I was on a mission to relocate refugees to a safer city, to keep them from entering the war that had ripped through their small town. She'd been orphaned at a young age and only her grandmother was able to care for her. When our squad came into town. . . a lot of the refugees were afraid of us. Not her. She bounded right up to us and said hello."

Neji was smiling widely at the memory, unable to keep his grin from spreading any longer.

"Her name was Chouko. . . I called her my little butterfly. . ."(4)

"'Was'?" prompted Sakura.

The happiness dripped off Neji's face slowly, eventually leaving him with a deep frown.

"Once the refugees were relocated, our job was done. Our squad leader told us it was time to go home. . ." Neji sat down, laying the ninjato beside him so he was no longer touching it. "Two days later, we got word that the entire village was massacred. None were spared."

"I—I'm sorry," uttered Sakura quietly, sitting across from him. "H—How old was she? Chouko?"

"She was seven."

Neji blinked and withdrew his gaze from the floor, meeting Sakura's eyes.

"That last one there on the hilt is for Raido," murmured Neji, his glance sweeping the short sword.

Sakura recognized the use of Kuma's true name. Unlike most of the people in her squad, Sakura had not known his real identity. He had just always been Kuma.

As Neji continued to explain and tell his stories about the numerous people that were symbolized on the hilt of his ninjato, it occurred to Sakura that her squad captain wasn't a very normal ANBU.

He dwelled on the past and kept old memories fresh on his mind.

Normal people didn't do that; it would destroy them.

Sakura was not stupid.

She understood sacrifice and strength and endurance.

Sakura also comprehended that her squad captain possessed all of these qualities.

And that he was an astounding man of character for doing so.

-

It was still raining.

On the whole miserable trip back to Konoha, the rain had not ceased.

Sakura suspected the edges of a cold were attempting to seize her.

When they passed the large gates of Konoha, even Kotetsu and Izumo weren't at their usual posts.

Discomforted, Sakura ran to the nearest place of shelter: a small alcove squelched between two buildings.

She huddled into the brick and wood, trying to make herself tiny enough to where her body would no longer receive the chills that had been racking her frame since the Wave Country.

Neji followed slowly.

He would not fit, but Sakura doubted that had been his intention.

Neji leaned against a side of one building, peering in at her, an amused look on his face.

"I doubt you're comfortable in there," he commented, seeming complaisant.

Sakura glared at him.

"At least it's dry."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We have to report to the Hokage."

Sakura sighed and reattached her mask.

Neji did the same.

The two darted through the streets, eventually winding their way up to the Hokage's office.

Lady Tsunade was watching the sky out of the large windows behind her desk.

Her expression was bland, not particularly offended.

Neji cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Tsunade turned her fixed gaze to the two ANBU in front of her.

"Where's Kuma?" she inquired darkly, her eyebrows drawn together.

"He was killed in battle. We completed the necessary requirements," reported Neji briefly.

Tsunade kneaded her head with the heel of her hand.

She picked up a folder and held it aloft for Neji.

He retrieved it.

"Complete it and send it by a messenger back to me."

Neji nodded and he ushered Sakura out of the door, shutting it behind him.

For a second, the captain and the subordinate just looked at each other, unsure if their long journey was really going to end here.

"You should go home and get some rest," advised Neji, looking down at Sakura. "I know you're tired."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"See you later, Captain," she said as she began to leave.

It was silent and Sakura had accepted that he wasn't going to respond when she heard him say aloud, "Neji."

Sakura whipped around to look at him from the doorway of the building.

"What did you say?"

Neji stared at her a while longer before repeating, "Neji. My name's Neji."

Sakura nodded once, slowly.

"I know that."

"Good," Neji replied with a smirk.

Sakura charged down the stairs without another look to see if he was still watching her.

-

It was a week and a half later when Sakura saw Neji again.

She had arranged a pick up order at Ichiraku and had gone to retrieve it.

She saw Neji walking on the other side of the street.

Sakura began to call him "Captain" but had a moment of indecision due to their last conversation.

Instead, she shouted on impulse, "Neji!"

Neji's eyes darted around til he found the person who'd called out to him.

He saw Sakura and smiled wryly.

Neji looked about before he crossed the street, making sure they hadn't drawn too much attention.

"Sakura," he greeted without a trace of guilt in using her real name, "how have you been?"

"Well. And yourself?"

Neji bobbed his head agreeably.

"Fine. . . Though I've missed you around headquarters. Are you still on your leave of absence?"

"Yes. I'll be back in a week or so. Not to worry."

Neji grinned fleetingly.

"Who said I was worried?"

Sakura dismissed that last question.

"I was just going to pick up some food from Ichiraku. You're welcome to join me, if you wish," she declared primly.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

The pair of shinobi meandered into the ramen shop, conversing little.

Teuchi handed Sakura her food in a plastic bag, and Sakura pulled out the correct change.

However, Neji closed Sakura's open hand and reached for his own wallet, giving Teuchi the money for the meal.

"You can't d—!"

"Yes, I can," interrupted Neji, ignoring her protest. "Now take your food."

Sakura brooded but did as she was told.

Neji followed her out of the ramen shop.

She glanced up at him.

"Thank you for paying, but that wasn't necessary; I can pay for my own food!" she stated indignantly.

"You're welcome," Neji replied, disregarding her last few words.

"Well, yeah," said Sakura lamely, shrugging. "I guess this is it, huh?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

The next second was a blur, but Sakura had deciphered only a single fact:

Neji Hyuga had kissed her.

It was probably the swiftest kiss she'd ever received, but it was somehow also the most enjoyable.

Sakura attributed that to the fact the kiss had shocked her to no end.

It wasn't everyday that squad captains in the ANBU Black Ops went around kissing their subordinates.

She was lucky.

Sakura smirked and reached for Neji's hand.

"I'll take that as a no, then," she said, answering her own question.

Neji nodded satisfactorily.

"Definitely a no," he agreed.

Sakura smiled up at him and examined the future that awaited her.

* * *

(1) I don't know if the classic ANBU Black Ops use code names for their operatives, but if they wear the masks to conceal their identities, I think it a logical argument that they would use code names also. _Kuma_ means "bear" in Japanese. The mask that Kuma wears is in the likeness of a bear.

(2) _Hakucho_ means "swan" in Japanese. It's Sakura's code name as well as the animal on her mask.

(3) _Doragon_ means "dragon" in Japanese. It's Neji's code name and also his animal on his mask.

(4) Chouko means "butterfly child" in Japanese.

_Ugh._

_Lamest. Ending. Ever._

_I'm so disappointed._

_But you're still required to review. :P_


End file.
